


Bright: Rise of the Nine Armies

by Gemtopia



Category: Bright (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtopia/pseuds/Gemtopia
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the events with Tikka and the wand that almost destroyed all of L.A, but for Quinn Jakoby, it's just another average ordinary school day.Little does she realize that she's about to play a very big part in one of the worlds most important prophecies.





	Bright: Rise of the Nine Armies

"I have a message from the Shield of Light."

Nick was stirring and jerking in his sleep.

"Remember the old ways...

Remember what you are..."

It was now 5:30 am and Nick would have to get up in half an hour.

"Remember your traditions..."

"No..." Nick grunted.

"Only clan ways can save you...

The Prophecy has chosen you!"

"ENOUGH!" Nick shouted in Orcish.

Nick sit up in bed, gasping, sweat rolling down the side of his face. Sitting up in bed next to him was his wife, Beth; an Elf with ocean blue hair and sky blue eyes. Eyes that were now startled and fixated on Nick.

"Nick? Nick what's wrong are you alright?"

Pulling himself back to reality, Nick looked over at Beth and reassured her he was alright.

"I'm fine... D-don't worry about it, it's... it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. This makes the tenth time this week!"

"Now I told you it was nothing! Just go back to sleep."

"Something is obviously wrong, so just tell me!"

Nick leaned over the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"It was that dream again wasn't it...?"

Nick stood up, reaching for his shirt at the end of the bed, acting like he hadn't heard the question.

"Nick... we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I've told you multiple times what happened that day."

"I know, it's just..."

"You don't think I'm telling you the whole story."

Nick was now facing the doorway with his head down.

"That's not what I said."

"That's what your thinking though... and your right. I'm not telling the whole story... but there are some things that I saw that day that I just..."

Beth climbed out of bed, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That you can't relive. I know but this isn't normal, Nick."

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"Because this isn't like some sort of PTSD or an everyday occurance... What's not normal about this is that you only do this when something bad is about to happen."

Nick sighed and turn around. He held Beth's hands in his and lightly smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"Everything's fine. I promise."

Beth smiled, "I don't believe you."

Suddenly the alarm clock went off, signaling it was time to get up for work.

"So much for a restful night."

"Baby I'm so sorry." Nick apologized.

"No not me, for you!"

"Me? Oh I'm fine! Nerves of steel right here."

Beth smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.  
As Nick followed behind her, Beth continued the lecture.

"All I'm saying is, I think it's time you seaked some proffessional help for this."

"Really? And who do you suggest I go to? Because I took an oath that I would never speak of that to anyone. As far as everyone knows, that day never happened."

Beth was silent as she put on a pot of coffee.

"Maybe if you call Arthur..."

"Your brother?!"  
Nick chuckled,  
"Your jackass of a brother is the last person I would talk to about this."

"Nick!"

"No Beth! Just forget about it."

"I'm sticking a pin in this conversation."  
Beth poured him a cup of coffee,  
"But we are not done with this."

Beth kissed her husband again and stroked his face.

"I just want you to be at peace with this."

"I am at peace with this, there's just some things that... No, like you said, I'm sticking a pin in it!"

Nick started walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day while Beth walked into their daughters bedroom.

"Quinn. Quinn, it's time for school."  
Beth reached for Quinn's covers and pulled them off.

"Stop!" Quinn cried.

"No! It's time for school so get up!"

"I'm not going to school today."

"Your not going? Why? Why do you think your not going to go today?"

Quinn reached for the end of the sheets and pulled them up over her head.

"Quinn! Why don't you want to go to school?"

Quinn rolled over, continuing to ignore her mother.

"Did someone say something to you? Are you sick? Is there a big test today?"

"...no."

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I got a..."

"You what? Speak up!"

"I got a pink slip!"

"You got a what?!"

"I got a pINK SLIP! If I go to school today, I'm going to have to have lunch detention."

Beth crossed her arms, her famous angry slash ashamed look crossingher face.

"Where's the pink slip?"

"Mom..."

"NOW Quinn!"

"I threw it in the trash in the kitchen!"

Beth started for the kitchen with Quinn quickly following behind her.

"Mom wait!"

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

Beth rummaged through the trash and once she found what she was looking for, she turned around, showing it to Nick.

"Apparently our daughter has a pink slip and will be in lunch detention today."

Nick's jaw dropped as he faced Quinn, who was covering her face.

"Quinn! I thought we talked about this!"

Nick reached for the slip,

"What did you do now?"

"You STABBED someone?!"

"WHAT?"

"I didn't stab him! I turned around to hit him and my pencil was in my fist and.."

"And nothing Quinn! It says you stabbed a class mate in the arm then proceeded to use curse words towards the said student!"

Nick slammed the pink slip on the table.

"Dammit!"

"I'm sorry."

"You know I get called to high schools all the time, just to arrest punk ass kids that pull stunts like this!"

"... I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time! Your going to school and I'm driving you there to make sure you actually show up."

"Quinn why would you do something like that?"

Beth asked.

"Because... Because he called Janice a pig skin slut."

"Who's he?" Nick asked.

"David Donahue."

"Ah... He's an Orc himself, isn't he?"

"Yes, and? It doesn't matter! What he was saying about her was disgusting! Someone had to do something!"

Nick sighed and pulled out a kitchen chair, motioning for Quinn to sit down.

"I admire that you want to stand up for people but that's the wrong way of handling it."

"Telling a teacher, telling an adult doesn't do anything. Sometimes you have to take things into your own hands."

"From now on, if someone is bothering you or you see something that you know is wrong, tell me first. Understand? I'm cop. Dealing with bad guys is my job not yours."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go get dressed."

Quinn quickly got up and ran to her room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Beth asked.

"She's just trying to do the right thing. What she did was wrong but she's trying."

"She gets that from you, ya know."

"What, the optimism? Cause she gets the attitude from you." Nick playfully smiled.

"Oh shut up and finish getting dressed!"

The Cop car pulled up to the front of the school. As Quinn got out, the remainder of kids sitting outside stopped and stared. This always annoyed Quinn. Nick picked up on this and could smell the tension between the teens and his daughter. Nick smiled at the kids in a dad-like way and tapped at his watch.

"Just ten minutes before class!" Nick opened the door, offering to let the kids in front.

"It be a shame to get a tardy this early in the day."

The teens looked at each other and decided to go inside, to avoid controversy. Quinn glared at her dad, embarrassment on her face.

"Good Morning."  
Nick said approaching the front desk.

"Oh good morning Officer Jakoby!"  
The secretary waved,  
"What can I do for?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd drop off my girl this morning."

As the two continued chatting, Quinn could feel the menacing glares from kids both coming and going down the halls.  
Before Quinn could walk away, Nick pulled her aside.

"Now listen. I'm expecting you to do good today. No fighting, no swearing people out, I don't want to see another pink slip. Period."

"Okay. I get it."

"Look at me Quinn."

Quinn took her eyes off the group of kids now watching in the halls.

"I don't wanna see another pink slip again. I don't want to get a phone call at work to come get you because you got expelled. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Nick looked around and noticed the kids in the hall watching them as the bell rang for first period.

"Get to class!"  
Nick shouted.

"Try to have a good day. I love you."

Nick kissed Quinn on the head before leaving.

"Bye Dad. I love you too."

 

Back at the station.

"Hey! Nick!"  
It was Daryl.

"Hey man, what held you up this morning?"  
Daryl asked getting in the car.

"I had to deal with something at Quinn's school."

"She get in trouble again?"

"Why do you always assume that she's the one in trouble? There may have been another reason why I was there."

"Nah man. Your right, your right. So why was you there?"

"Because... Quinn... yeah she got in trouble again."

Daryl snickered.

"What did she do this time?"

"I'm not classified to share that information with you at this time."

"She get expelled?"

"No."

"Did she get detention?"

Nick went to open his mouth but quickly changed the subject.

"How's Sophia liking college? She's almost done isn't she?"

"Oh I see... You wanna change the subject. That's a'ight! But yeah she's doing great right now. This time when she's done, she's done. Ya know what I mean? She will finally be a registered PA. No more schooling, that's it."

"Wow. That's fantastic Ward."

Suddenly a voice came over the CB, telling them to head over to the Elf District. That they were needed at the Department Of Homeland Security's immediately. A name they haven't heard of in years. The two exchanged puzzled looks.

"We're on our way."

 

At the High School

"Pst! Quinn!"  
A voice whispered from behind.

Quinn turned around in her seat to see it was her friend, Kip.  
Kip was a Halfling like her. He was half human and half elf and a very dorky one at that. He was always wearing nice clothing and neat, clean hair. Although he always kept up his appearances, Quinn knew, unlike the other kids, that Kip didn't have money. He only took good care of his things and just kept tighty. Today he was wearing khakis. Along with his usual Minecraft shirt tucked in and his famous white converse.  
And let's not forget, the giant pair of glasses that always sat on his face.

"What is it Kip?"

"I thought you wasn't coming today?"

"My dad found out and he made me come."

"So I guess we can't hang out after school then?" Kip asked.

"Listen... When the bell rings for lunch, meet me outside the detention room."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm breaking out of here."

 

Meanwhile, at the Department Of Homeland Security

As Daryl and Nick walked in, there, leaning up against his desk is Kandomere. Along with his partner Montehugh.

"What's this about, Kandomere?" Daryl asked.

"It's been quite a while since the last we saw each other."

The tension in the room became that much more heavy as Kandomere made eye contact with his current brother-in-law.

"Nicholas..."

"Arthur..."

Ward noticed the two being awkward and rolled his eyes.

"Hey man. Cut the small talk, a'ight! Why are we here?"

Kandomere turned around and grabbed a file from his desk.

"How well can you remember that day you found the wand?"

Daryl and Nick exchanged suspicious looks.

"Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't. It was fifteen years ago."

Kandomere looked at Montehugh, signaling for him to lock the door and close the blinds. He reached into the folder and pulled out a picture.

"We know Tikka's alive."

Kandomere turned the picture around to show Daryl and Nick. Nick's eyes went wide at the stunning photo before him. It was definitely Tikka but she was different.  
She had changed. She hadn't aged like a human would after fifteen years but she had certainly aged. She no longer had a child like fasic. If anything, she closely resembled her sister, Leilah. Her hair was now down to her hips and tied in a tight braid behind her head. Her face was more mature now but this picture didn't show her true beauty.  
This was a poorly taken photo from the camera on a light pole. Her close were dirty and her face looked as if she had been beaten.

"What happened to her?" Nick asked.

"That's what we would like to know. This photo was taken last night right here in L.A."

"Who is that with her?" Daryl asked.

Trailing behind Tikka in the photo was a tall figure, a man, trying to cover his face with the hood of his jacket. The two of them appeared to be entering what looked like an old abandoned factory.

"We aren't sure. We think it might be Hans Daggert. He's a Reptilian and we think he might be a Bright as well."

"What does any of this have to do with us?"  
Daryl asked.

Kandomere sat down behind his desk and crossed his arms.

"We need your help to catch her."

"Why do you want to catch her? And why would you ask us for help anyway? Isn't this more of a FBI type problem?"

"We want to capture Tikka because she dangerous and we're afraid that she's..."

"She's what? Listen, we're not gonna trick her and do your dirty work just for you to put her in prison for something she can't even control."

"For the past year we've been following her whereabouts but have never been able to catch her. Each time the terrorist group, Inferni, would strike somewhere, Tikka and her possy have been there to take them down before we can even get there."

"That's a good thing right?" Nick asked.

"Each time the Inferni is taken down, we notice something intersting with each crime scene."

"Which is what?"

"The use of a wand."

Nick could feel a sickness building in his chest. He looked over at Daryl who had an 'oh shit' look on his face.

 

Meanwhile, at the High School

It was lunch time now and Quinn was heading to the detention room with Kip following close behind her, listening to what the escape plan would be.

"Do you understand now?" Quinn asked.

"I think so. Cause a distraction that lasts five minutes."

"Exactly. That should give me enough time to zip through the lunch line and grab whatever's there before he gets back."

The two of them reached the end of the hallway where the detention room was. Quinn turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can do this Kip. I'm counting on you."

As Quinn closed the door behind her, Kip wiped the sweat off of his forehead and proceeded to the teachers lounge. Luckily Quinn was right, the lounge was empty. So he headed over to the fridge and grabbed whatever leftovers he could find, like old sushi, outdated yogurt and a spoiled latte. Next he put all of the contents into a bag and smooshed it. This alone was almost enough to make anyone sick but what he had to do next was even more horrible. He microwaved it.  
What was he doing? He was making fake vomit to throw on the floor infront of the boys bathroom.

"Oh God." Kip gagged.

As he carefully carried the bag down the hall, he quietly gagged and coughed, trying his hardest not to make the real thing. Finally he reached the boys bathroom. He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he tossed it as high as he could and started running. When he heard the bag hit the ground, he turned around and almost puked at his own work. This was almost too convincing.  
When Kip reached the detention room, he knocked on the door and then burst into the room.

"Mr. Kidwell! Mr. Kidwell!"

"What is it now, Chinning?"

"Someone's puked in front of the boys room and it's p-pretty bad."

"Damn. Look, you two stay here and I'll go get the janitor."

Kip watched as the teacher disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

"Is he gone?" Quinn asked.

"And... Now! You've got at least five if you hurry."

Quinn smiled and sprinted out of the classroom. When she got to the cafeteria she could see there was some pizza left in the lunch line. She could also see that it was crowded and there were kids in line buying extras. So without thinking, Quinn ran and slid under the lunch tables and jumped right in front of the line.

Quinn quickly started grabbing food and stuffing it into her bag while also simultaneously stuffing her face. Again, Quinn started running back to the detention room but was stopped by Kip running into her around the corner.

"Kip! You're supposed to be keeping watch!"

"You were taking too long! I came to check on you!"

"Well listen we need to-"

Suddenly the school entercom came on and a recording started to play on repeat.  
"We are now under code lockdown."

"What's going on?" Kip asked.

"I don't know. How bad was that destraction you made?"

"Oh God. Don't even ask me about it." Kip gagged.

"Come on. Let's get back to the detention room before we get locked out. And then we'll both be in trouble."

As they headed back to the room, the sound of horrified screams could be heard throughout the school. Followed by the sound of an automatic rifle. Quinn and Kip stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other terrified. Without hesitation, they began to run to the nearest class room and tried to open the door but to no avail, it was locked. This door didn't have a window in it and they couldn't tell if anyone was in there or not so they ran to the next one. Realizing they had nowhere to hide, Quinn suggested running out the front doors of the school.

"This isn't right." Quinn said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's one thing to have the doors locked so the killer can't get inside but..."

"But what?!"

"We're locked on the inside. The killer has locked everyone inside. No ones getting out."

"Shit! What do we do?"

Quinn pulled out her phone and started dialing the police station.

"Yes, nine one one? Someone needs to send help right away. I think there's a shooter at our school and.... Hello? HELLO?!"

"What now?"

"The phone service is gone."

Then the power went out and everything got quiet.

"Quinn?"  
Kip whispered.  
"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

 

Back at the Department of Homeland Security

"We think Tikka and her alliance are collecting materials to make wands. They're going to be hitting up a popular jewelry store tonight to collect specific jewels and gems. That's where you two will come in. Any questions?"

"Could you give us a minute alone?" Nick asked.

Kandomere and Montehugh left the room without question, seeing this was obviously a hard decision.

"Ward this isn't right. Tikka saved our lives. I don't think it would be wise to take advantage of her trust like this."

"Nick we don't really have a choice."

"After everything she did for us and we're just gonna betray her like that? I'm sorry Ward but I can't do this. I won't do this.."

"Pardon the interruption."  
Montehugh said holding a phone,  
"But it appears you two are needed back at the station."

Then there they were. Ward and Jakoby speeding down the highway, sirens blaring.

"How many are down?"  
Nick asked over the radio.

"So far no one knows but everyone is still stuck inside. They think there's more than one shooter."

"Copy that. We are on our way."

 

At the High School

"I have an idea." Quinn said.

"What kind of idea?"

"Just grab my hand and keep quiet. I know where we can hide."

Quinn started slowly walking down the hall, feeling the wall to navigate where she was going. They could now see light coming from the windows in the main corridor leading to the front desk.

"Quinn why have we stopped?"

"Something's not right. I can someone. Someone watching us." Quinn whispered.

In the light of the corridor, Quinn could see that the janitors closet was open.

"Kip. On the count of three, we are gonna run to that closet as fast as we can. Ok?"

"Does it lock?"

"Let's hope it does. One... Two.. Three."

Before they could come close to reaching the closet, a hand from behind grabbed Kip, throwing him down the corridor.

"KIP!"

Then the same pair of hands grabbing and dragging Quinn by the nape of her shirt.

"LET US GO!"  
Quinn screamed and kicked,  
"We won't tell who you are! WE can't even SEE you! Just let us go!"

Suddenly the they were thrown to the ground and the lights flashed back on revealing where they were. The cafeteria.

"OH MY GOD! Quinn!" Kip screamed.

The entire cafeteria was covered in blood. The lifeless bodies, of what use to be students, scattered everywhere.

"They're gonna kill us! OH God! We're gonna die! We're-"

Unfortunately Kip had passed out from shock.

"Kip! Please don't hurt him!"

The two of them were surrounded by a group of cloaked figures. None of them spoke but stared down at them.

"Who are you people?"  
Quinn cried,  
"Did you do this? Did you kill all these kids? SPEAK!"

The group was still silent and Quinn couldn't make out any of they're faces. Then they all started to raise their arms to the sky and began to chant something in a language she had never heard before. Quinn could feel something starting to happen. She didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't good.

"Stop! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The lights began to flicker as one of the group stepped forward with what appeared to be a wand in their hand. They pointed it at Quinn and continued to chant, causing the wand to glow a bright red.  
Quinn begun to panic.

"I SAID STOP!"

And with that, everyone in the cafeteria went flying in all directions. Unaware of what she just did, Quinn tried to stand up, only hearing a ringing in her ear. Quinn looked around trying to figure out what just happened. The cultist group that had surrounded her had now been thrown all over the place, some of them burned to a crisp. The children amongst them who were already deceased, were scattered and burned too.

"What did I do?"  
Quinn whispered.

That's when Quinn saw it. Lying on the floor next to her feet was the wand. Quinn could feel the energy pulsating from it almost as if it was beckoning her. She reached down and carefully picked it up, something most people would die instantly from, but this was different.  
Quinn wasn't exploding or burning alive and the wand wasn't turning red but instead, a soft yellow. Quinn took one more good look around and put the wand into her bag.

"Quinn?"

Kip was waking up.

"Quinn? What the hell happened?!"

"I'll explain later."

Quinn put her arm around Kip and tried to stand him.

"Why are my converse burned?! Oh my God! My khakis!"

"Kip! Forget about that for a sec!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

Slowly but surely they limped their way to the exit in the back of the kitchen.

"Quinn... Where are we going? Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

Quinn paused before continuing and said,

"They're not coming and until they do, we need to find somewhere safe... Because I have a feeling, who ever these freaks are, they're not the only ones."

Kip's eyes widened in fear.The two of them were now out of the school but the nightmare had only just begun. Little did Quinn realize, she was about to play a part in one of the most important prophecies of all time.


End file.
